


Moominpapa Idea

by DreamerLost



Series: The Older We Become [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Moominpappa's past talked about, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerLost/pseuds/DreamerLost
Summary: Moominpapa has lived a wonderful life. Now he is watching his son grow with the love of his life. He is so incredible lucky. But now he is watching his son loss himself. So now he has to come up with an idea to save his son or he will lose him.Heres to hoping Mama will understand and not kill him.
Relationships: Bearly, Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: The Older We Become [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647415
Kudos: 27





	1. A day to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this idea. If I did Moomin and Snufkin would have been together from day one.

Moominpapa sat in his library just staring out the window at his Moomin Valley. He could tell you everything about this valley. He could tell you what flowers grew where and where the best fish was caught. He knew the name of every neighbor and every child in this valley of his. His eyes were always open and ready to see more about this valley and its inhabitants. 

That’s one reason he always kept an eye on his only child Moomintroll.

That boy of his was always on the go, trying to find new things in this valley of theirs. He was the one who would bring new people to Moominhouse in hopes of helping people or hearing new stories of new places. His Moomintroll was always in the middle of some new trouble and such normally.

Its one of the many reasons he loved his Moominbaby so much. 

Moominpapa got up out of his chair and walked over to a bookshelf. On the third shelf up there was a red book that had a few small breaks in the binding. In this book was Moominpapa’s treasure. He smiled as he opened the book to the first page to see a drawing of a young Moominmama. She was holding a basket in one arm as she covered her snout with her other hand. With her eyes closed in laugher the whole picture was warm and beautiful.

Moominpapa lightly stroked the page as he remembered making this book. He had nothing growing up but the books in the library. It was there that he had learned about the very world around him. 

He learned to navigate by stars.

He learned the way the moon controls the tide.

He learned about the very people he was surrounded by.

So he said that when he was older, he would write more books to share with the world. So maybe he can help a little Moomin like himself one day. He would make sure to write all the facts he could find so that maybe someone could be inspired like himself was so long ago.

It was also where he promised to make a book for himself. To write not facts but about the things that would change him and inspire him. Just so he had a story just for himself. 

But he never had anything that he really wanted to keep to himself. 

The friends he made and the places he saw. The things he tried and the wonderfully strange people he met. He never wanted to hide them away. He wanted the world to see all these wonderful things with him.

But then, one day came that a beautiful Moomin was found in the sea.

And Moominpapa had found something he wanted to keep for himself. 

He didn’t want the world to know the butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t want the world to know of the way her hand fit in his. He didn’t want the world to know the way her laugh made him feel like a king. He didn’t want the world to know how her fur would look like silver when the sun hit it just right. He didn’t want the world to know the joy she made him feel.

He didn’t want the world to know that he had found his home at last.

So the very first page of his book was the second he realized he had found his home, something that he was looking for without realizing it before then.

That summer day that he knew he had lost his heart to a pretty girl.

He hummed a small toon as he flicked through the pages. Most were of his love Moominmama doing small everyday things that just made his heart miss a beat. Her doing chores, cooking him a favorite meal, and even helping on their boat. 

Then in the middle of the book was a picture that always made him smile. His Moominmama sitting on a bed looking tired but so happy. In her arms is a bundle of yellow cloth that had a small, so very tiny, white paw waving in the air.

The birth of Moomintroll had rocked Moominpapa’s world.

He had known love before he swears.

He had known the competitive love that he had shared with his friends.

He had known the love he had for the ocean that was never ending even after all these years he had left its shifting tides.

He had known the love he had for Moominmama. That was a small flower that was nurtured by the two of them until it became a deep seated tree that would never be pulled from its roots from their hearts.

He had known love before.

But the moment he had seen his little Moominbaby he was lost.

It felt like he had fallen in his beloved ocean. His love was all consuming and seemed to be choking him with how much he had loved this tiny being. 

For once he had no words when he had met his little Moominbaby.

Moominpapa smiled as he flipped through his book and saw more beloved memories of his family.

This book was his treasure.

This book showed the world that a small orphan Moomin had once existed and that he hadn’t been alone all his life. He had a wife who loved him. He had a son who he helped guild in this big world. He made a family of his own when once he was sure he would only have himself in this world. 

Moominpapa wasn’t alone anymore.

And wasn’t that just a novel concept?

He placed the book back on his shelf and walked out of his library with a skip in his step. He just knew today was a good day. This day was gonna be something to be added to his book he just knew it.


	2. The Scales Are Tipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Luck He Is

Moominpapa walked into the kitchen with a happy little whistle. He looked over to see his wonderful wife making a mix for some new treat while his boy was out and about today. He peered into the living room just to make sure that it was the two of them in the house today. 

Not a soul to be seen.

“Good morning darling!” he said with a smile as he mused on where the kids were today. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his Moominmama turn with a smile as she called out a good morning to him.

“Wondering where the kids are today, dear?” she asked as she turned back to her mixture. 

“Yes. It is only 9 am so the kids are normally hanging around still before someone comes up with a goal for the day” was his answer as he walked up beside her. “By the way what are you making today my love?” he asked as he looked into the bowl.

His wife laughed as she answered “Well Sniff apparently saw some flowers that glow gold only in the early morning, so the kids got up early. As to what I’m making I heard of a wonderfully sounding recipe for dark chocolate cakes with a blood orange filling. I just had to try it.” She was smiling as she danced in place. Moominpapa smiled as he thought to himself that most people thought that his Moominbaby’s energy came from him, but they had never seen Moominmama when she was excited about something.

He lightly rubbed his snout against the side of hers in a little kiss before he moved to read the paper that was sitting at the table for him this morning as it was every morning. He unfolded the paper and stared at it without reading it as he wondered more about this life of his.

Once upon a time he scoffed at the idea of normally. Of waking up to smile at a wife, say good morning to a child, of reading a paper before breakfast every morning. It seemed so boring to him at that time. 

Why would he leave his wonderful friends for a wife who would only get in his way?

Why would he leave his hammock that would try to toss him every night for child who would ask so many unimportant questions?

Why would he ever leave his beloved ocean for mornings reading a paper?

He refused all the thoughts of normality if it meant the end of his adventures. Then Moominmama had appeared in his life. With her came thoughts of warm beds, homecooked meals, and a little one that would hopefully look just like her. The day he realized all this he made the choice to leave his beloved sea to start a ‘boring’ life in hopes to live a life with her.

It was hard at time to speak the truth.

He missed his friends terribly in the beginning. One of the reasons he started to read the paper was to see if one of them would make headlines somewhere. He still remembered laughing himself sick when the newspaper wanted to give a reward to anyone who matched the description of the Joxter almost to a T. It seemed that someone was burning signs and pulling tricks on poor park keepers all around the coast. He cut out every mention of his beloved friends to hang on the wall in his study. It always gave him a burst of joy to see those clippings for they were physical reminders that his friends existed, that they weren’t dreamed up by a lonely Moomin so long ago.

He closed his eyes at that thought. Sometimes when he woke up, he walked through the world in a daze. After all, how could he be this luck he wondered often. He seemed to live the life he dreamed of often as a small Moomin. He had wonderfully heart stopping adventures with friends who he would go to the end of the world for. He got to be a hero to a beautiful girl. 

How lucky could one be before something terrible would happen to cause the scales to even out once more? Was something he wondered often.

Then his dream was added to in the form of a little Moominbaby. 

He had never known how much he had wanted a baby till his wife told him she was with child. At the time he was so sure that this was it. His scale was going to even out now with the birth of this tiny being. Something terrible was going to happen and he was going to lose somehow. Something was going to happen that would shatter his heart he just knew.

He was half right.

His heart had shattered but was reformed with that first cry. Suddenly he was so much more then an orphan sea man. Now he stood to the world as husband to Moominmama, friend of the crew of the Oshun Oxtra, and the most important roll he ever had, father. He had ties to the world around him. People who would worry about him. He now had proof that he had existed in this big wide world in the form of this life.

Well wasn’t that something?

He realized that his scales had broken at some point. 

Oh sure he had bad days. He had days that he missed the sea so much he thought he could taste it on his lips. He had days where he wondered what more he must do for this wonderfully valley of his. He had days where he just didn’t want to write a word. He had days where he wanted to stay in bed and not deal with the world.

Even with those bad days he had many wonderful days. Days where he laughed so hard, he cried. Days where he danced just because he could. Days where he was so happy, he couldn’t breathe. He had so many wonderful days that far outnumbered his bad days.

He was so very lucky.

He smiled as he started to read his paper. 

Such heavy thoughts for a wonderful day. He really was just lost in his mind today wasn’t he.

Soon his Moominmama was placing a wonderful little cake in front of him as she sung lightly to some tune. He breathed in the scent of cake, sugar from his wife, and the pine needles that were normally on his table. This was the smell of home to him.

Truly his scales had been broken a long time ago.

But as a knock happened on the door, he could feel his stomach twist a bit.

As Moominmama rose to get the door he couldn’t help but this maybe the scales weren’t broken. 

They had just been waiting to tip back to even.


End file.
